


200th

by Jeremybelmondo



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremybelmondo/pseuds/Jeremybelmondo
Summary: Rizzo hits his 200th HR.





	200th

They had all already drank a few beers and toasted to Anthony's 200th HR. Most of the team had already packed and left the locker room. Anthony was finishing taking a shower, feeling the touch of the warm water on his skin, thinking about how he had longed for this day to come and it finally was here. He was so thrilled he could barely believe it was happening, it had definitely been a long time coming.

Kris was the only one left in the locker room since everybody had already left. Of course since he didnt drink and was Rizzo's Best friend he was left with the task of taking Anthony home. Not that Rizzo was drunk but he sure had a few beers in the locker room.

Anthony came out of the showers wearing only a towel around his waist, it was a sight to behold. Kris had always lusted after him, and at times he got confused by Anthony's ever flirty demeanor. He was thinking about this and didn't notice Rizz was already next to him, opening his locker and taking some clean bóxer out to get Change.

Let me guess the guys told you to take care of me-Rizzo said chuckling and Kris could smell the booze in his breath, which only aroused Kris even more.

Do you want me to leave? - Rizzo was acting kinda strange Kris thought. He was all happiness back getting drunk with the rest of the team but now he acted as if something was bothering him.

You... You should take me home Kris, I think I had a few too many beers. Besides I still need to collect-Anthony replied winking at Kris, having finished changing into his clothes.

Okay let me get my bag-Kris said still puzzled by Rizzo's attitude.

Hey Kris

What is it Rizz

Would you give me a hug?

Sure-What the fuck was happening was all Kris could think. But as soon as he felt Rizzo's warm embrace and Anthony nuzzling into his neck, he forgot about everything.

They stood there in the embrace of each other until Rizzo broke the hug.

What was that all about, Rizz?

Just wanted to hug my friend after my 200th HR. 

 

All the way to Rizzo's home, Kris couldn't help thinking what was wrong with Anthony, he should be ecstatic but he was far from his usual cheerful self. In fact Anthony was quiet all the way home.

Rizz, can I ask you something?-Kris said as they stood out of Rizzo's apartment

Sure

Is everything ok

Yeah...well...actually I'm a bit nervous

About what?

Y... You, I guess

Me!? You just hit your 200th HR, you shouldn't be thinking about me!

Well that's it, I just hit my 200th HR, and I don't know if you remember... Forget it, I gotta go to sleep-Rizzo said his cheeks turning tomato red, and a sad expression on his face, just as he was opening the door of his apartment

Wait a minute Rizz, are you talking about... - Kris could not believe what was happening 

 

Ever since he arrived to the cubs Kris had had the biggest crush on Anthony. He was the first player to welcome him, with a big hug, his beautiful eyes and a wide and sincere smile. Kris remebered it being love at first sight. 

Kris remembered vividly the episode Rizzo was talking about. They had gone out for drinks to celebrate Kris's first HR as a cubbie. Rizzo was the only one drunk and Kris took him home where he would crash the night. Of course Rizzo became his flirty self whenever he was drunk. 

Kris you have the most beautiful blue eyes. I could kiss you this very moment-Rizzo ssaid sitting in the couch next to Kris. Of course Kris didn't get his hopes high, he had heard rizzo propose to grandpa Rossy countless times. 

Not now Rizz-Kris couldn't show how much he was in love with Rizz, moreso when he was sure Rizz was only drunk flirting. 

The when?-Rizzo said as he laid down on Kris's lap who was sitting on the couch. 

How about when you hit your 200th HR, Rizz? - Kris said just to get the question out of the way and change the subject

You promise Kris-Rizzo replied while yawning and immediately fell asleep

I promise Rizz-Kris whispered as he watch the man he loved peacefully asleep. 

 

Is this a joke, Rizzo? -Kris asked still shocked

No it's not, sorry for bothering you-Rizzo replied almost ready to go inside his apartment with the saddest face Kris had ever seen on him

Rizz, wait! - Kris yelled

What, Kris? 

Do you mean it? 

As much as I meant it that night when you promised I could Kiss you when I finally hit my 200th HR

I thought... I thought you didn't remember, I thought it was drunk talk

It wasn't, Kris. I was being honest, just needed to get drunk to have the courage to ask you for a kiss

But... But... Tony, you always kiss everyone in the team and you flirt with all of us

I know, I guess it's different when I flirt with you... Cause it's real. I thought flirting in a playful way would disguise my feelings for you. I thought maybe the way you feel about me would've change after all these years, and well since you promised you'll let me kiss you after my 200th HR...

Rizz, the only reason I didn't kiss you that night, was because I thought you were just drunk. And I never took your advances seriously cause I thought it was just you being... Well... You. But I've been in love with you all these years. - Kris said as he cupped Rizzo's cheek

Does this mean I can collect that kiss then? - Rizzo asked, his eyes gleaming, the most beautiful smile Kris had ever seen on him, and looking as beautiful as Kris could ever remember

After all these years, after all we've said tonight, we're going to do more than kissing Rizz-Kris replied, instantly feeling the softness of Anthony's lips on his.

 

 

Epilogue:

The years went by and both of them kept playing for the cubs. And whenever Rizzo was asked at interviews what his happiest memory as a cub was, he always answered it was the day he hit his 200th HR. Much to the interviewers surprise since he was a multiple WS champions. 


End file.
